Homecoming
by meaghanx
Summary: Sasuke finally returns to Kanoha..how will Naruto feel? [Oneshot,SasuxNaru shonen ai]


Well, surprisingly, I didn't exactly feel angsty when I wrote this. I know, I know, it's a bit cliché, so sue me.

**Disclaimer: **As I've said before, I do not own Naruto, SasUKE does.

Have fun reading.

* * *

The blonde took another shaky breath. 

_Why did you have to go? Why do you want power so badly?_

Naruto tightened his grip on the pillow he was clutching, tears streaming down his face.

_I miss you, Sasuke..please..come back.._

It had been almost three years since the Uchiha had left for Orochimaru's. Naruto didn't know it then, but the bastard was more important to him than anything. He would do whatever it would take to bring Sasuke back – anything.

_I've waited for three years, dammit! Why…why haven't you come back?_

The blond wiped at his eyes, though there was no point.

"Sasuke, please..c-come back to me; to us."

* * *

A dark haired man ran through the canopy of leaves just outside the Hidden Leaf Village. _I hope I'm not too late. Naruto, you better still be here…_

He jumped to the next tree, quickening his pace.

* * *

Naruto breath was steady – his chest rising, then falling. He had fallen asleep due to exaustion, and lack of rest. He spent his days training, thinking, and crying. Sakura had noticed this, and tried comforting the blond, but there was no hope. Naruto had shut everyone out of his life, and was noticeably thinner, due to the fact that he didn't eat much anymore. There were also a few deep gashes on his wrists, made by the blond's kunai. Anyone could tell he was in pain. If Sasuke didn't come back soon, who knows what would happen to him...

* * *

The Uchiha in question arrived outside Naruto's apartment. He jumped to the window of the blond's bedroom, pryed it open, and climbed inside. Sasuke padded across the hardwood floor and sat down beside the sleeping boy. He looked the blond over. _He's thinner..really thin..does he even eat?_

He also noted the dark circles under the boys' eyes. In one hand, Sasuke's slashed forehead protector lay. The arm resting over Naruto's head revealed a bloody, cut wrist.

_Naruto, you cut yourself..what have I done?_

Tears streamed down the pale boy's face. He choked on his tears quietly. The boy beside him grunted, and peeled his eyes open.

_Sasuke..?_

Said boy looked down. "Hi, Naruto." He whispered.

Naruto slapped the Uchiha across the face – hard.

"I guess I deserved that." The raven stated, touching the soon-forming bruise.

"I can't believe you Sasuke..you-you left me wating..for three years. THREE FUCKING YEARS!" Naruto cried.

He punched Sasuke in the stomach, causing the Uchiha to hit the wall behind him. He coughed, sending blood over his palm. Naruto jumped out of the bed and walked over to the beat-up raven.

"Do you know how much pain – how much suffering I've went through! I FUCKING CUT MYSELF..AND BLOCKED EVERYONE THAT LOVES ME OUT OF MY LIFE!"

The blond's eyes welled up. Tears started streaming down his face shortly after.

"I still had hope, Sasuke. I hoped that you would come back..**but you didn't**!"

Naruto collapsed on the ground. Sasuke bent down beside the crying boy.

"I'm so, _so_, sorry, Naruto. I realized that Orochimaru just wanted me for my strength, and my body I'm never going back to that place. Never."

He helped the blond stand up. They gazed into each other's eyes, until Naruto pulled the raven close, hugging him as hard as he could.

"Sasuke.." he whispered softly.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto tightly before pulling away. He placed a chastase kiss on the blond's lips. Naruto kissed back, moving his hand's onto Sasuke partially bare chest. (1)

The raven pulled back and looked Naruto in the eye.

"I missed you, dobe."

"I missed you too."

Naruto smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Sasuke smiled back softly.

"You know, Sasuke, y-you can stay here tonight, if you want.." a tinge of pink appeared on the blond's cheeks.

"There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

**(1)** Sasuke is still wearing his crazy Orochimaru robe..thing. 

**A/N:** Yay, happy ending! I deserve some pocky :)

Review please:3


End file.
